Mourir pour lui
by Margaux.R
Summary: Il était une fois deux hommes si différents mais qui pourtant n'avaient qu'un seul et même but. Celui de protéger cet enfant, qu'ils aimaient chacun à leur façon. SB.HP.AD pov.AD


* * *

**31/III/08**

Je reposte cet OS. Je l'ai un peu modifié, incluant un peu des nouveautés du Tome 7 sur Dumbledore. Et puis, j'ai corrigé deux ou trois fautes totalement 'effroyables' 

J'ai repris des passages des tomes 3-4-5-6, et même si la totalité des dialogues ne sont pas repris, je pense avoir mis l'essentiel. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous. A de suite, en bas.

-x-

**Mourir pour lui**

**-x-**

* * *

Je monte rapidement les marches, le cœur battant. Le Ministre va bientôt arriver avec son Détraqueur. Il faut que je lui parle avant. Ma robe virevolte, quand les courants d'air me frôlent avant de s'enfuir par les trous dans les murs.

Il faut que je sache, que je comprenne.

D'un geste de la main, j'ouvre la lourde porte de bois et pénètre dans la pièce. La salle de classe, transformée en cellule pour l'occasion, est sombre, sinistre et tellement froide. Même la lune, pourtant pleine n'arrive pas à percer la couche de poussière accumulée sur la fenêtre.

J'avance de quelques pas et distingue enfin sa silhouette. Recroquevillé dans un coin au fond de la pièce, il regarde le sol.

- Vous me croyez coupable, professeur, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

J'ai tant de mal à reconnaître sa voix cassée, si différente dans le passé, sa voix où perçait toujours cette petite pointe d'arrogance, d'amusement feint et cette note de séduction qui me faisait rien, moi le vieux directeur qui riait sous cape de leurs farces idiotes.

Il lève la tête vers moi et mon cœur bondit douloureusement. Merlin…. Son visage, jadis si séduisant, est aujourd'hui émacié. Ses cheveux ont perdu de leur splendeur et pendent, ternes, sur ses épaules maigres. Seuls ses yeux me fixent sans ciller et je reconnais bien là la fierté farouche des Black.

- Je ne sais pas, Sirius.

Il ne dit rien.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là, alors ?

- Tu n'ignores pas que tu vas recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.

- Je l'attends comme une délivrance….

- Que s'est-il passé il y a douze ans ?

Sirius détourne les yeux.

- Faites entrer le Détraqueur, dit-il à voix basse.

- Je dois savoir ! Insisté-je.

- Peter Pettigrow est vivant. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Je ne l'ai jamais été…. Jamais je n'aurais vendu James et Lily….

Il y a du désespoir dans sa voix. Une affreuse note grinçante qui me donne mal.

- Raconte moi, Sirius.

Il me lance un regard indéchiffrable et se met à raconter, d'une voix posée mais légèrement éraillée. Parfois la douleur étreint ses yeux ou la haine durcit ses traits. Ses yeux d'un pénétrant bleu nuit restent plantés dans les miens, tout au long de son récit.

- Vous devez me croire, professeur, supplie-t-il une fois qu'il a fini.

- Tu es un Animagus ? Peter Pettigrow, aussi, ajouté-je en voyant son hochement de tête.

- Il est parti rejoindre Lord Voldemort. Le lâche….

Il y a un silence.

- Harry est si semblable à James, chuchote Sirius en regardant sa main sale. Il a une âme chevaleresque…. Il a sauvé Queudver ! Il a laissé la vie à ce misérable rat !

Sirius éclate de rire. De ce rire étrange semblable à un aboiement. Il se tourne brusquement vers moi.

- Vous n'êtes pas invincible, Dumbledore…. Quatre adolescents vous ont berné, il y a des années ! Lord Voldemort va revenir….

Il dodeline de la tête. Sirius Black devient fou. Fudge avait raison. Les Détraqueurs ont eu raison de lui. Je rencontre de nouveau ses yeux éteints.

- Professeur.… Je dois veiller sur Harry…. Je suis innocent….

Un léger coup frappé à la porte l'interrompt. Je me retourne pour voir Filius Flitwick entrer.

- Albus, le Ministre est là. Avec le Détraqueur. Il vous attend.

J'hoche la tête. Sirius se met debout. Ses jambes vacillent, ses mains tremblent et sa respiration est saccadée. Filius sort sa baguette en le voyant venir vers moi.

- Je serais mort pour James et Lily…. Mort pour Remus.… Mort pour Harry.

- Tu n'es pas un assassin, murmuré-je, d'une voix seulement audible pour lui.

- Non…. Pas encore.… J'en serai un, un jour…. Celui de Peter.… De ce traître à ses amis, ce Mangemort….

Il me sourit, de ce sourire de dément qui lui va si mal et retourne dans son coin.

- J'ai confiance en vous, professeur, lance-t-il alors que je referme la porte.

Un moment silencieux, je contemple la porte close, sans bouger, sourcils froncés et lerire de fou de Sirius me parvient. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

- Où allez-vous, Albus ? S'étonne Filius en me voyant prendre le chemin opposé à celui de mon bureau.

- A l'infirmerie.

- Mais, le Ministre…. Hésite-t-il.

- Cornélius attendra, coupé-je d'un ton sec en avançant rapidement.

**-x-**

Son sourire me réchauffe le cœur.

Voir ce sourire rayonnant de fierté sur son visage. Sur son visage d'habitude si fermé pour un enfant de treize ans.

Harry a tant appris cette année. Sur ses parents, sur lui, sur les amis de son père. Il n'est plus seul. A présent, quelqu'un l'attend dehors, l'aime comme un fils.

Mais malgré ce bonheur qu'il ressent, je me sens mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise de lui cacher tant de secrets sur son destin. De mentir….

Je suis las.

**-x-**

Harry ne ressort pas. C'est anormal. Le temps est écoulé depuis longtemps. Un des champions auraient du attraper le trophée….

Les minutes passent et mon malaise s'accentue. Minerva semble inquiète et Molly Weasley ne cesse de me jeter de brefs regards.

A l'autre bout des gradins, je croise les yeux sombres du gros chien noir. Il a peur. Sirius a peur de quelque chose d'encore inconnu.

Un éclair, et Harry apparaît aux côtés de Cédric Diggory, trophée en main. Les élèves de Poudlard se lèvent d'un même mouvement et acclament leurs champions, battant des mains, tapant des pieds, hurlant, les joues rouges de bonheur, frissonnants de triomphe dans la nuit fraîche de juin.

Je fronce les sourcils. Harry est face contre terre et son corps est secoué de tremblements. Sa main gauche agrippe le bras de Cédric. J'accours, suivi de Minerva.

- Professeur…. Voldemort.… Il est revenu.… Tué…. Cédric, mort….

Harry sanglote. Ses yeux sont comme fous.

- Lâche Cédric, Harry…. Tu ne peux plus rien…. Je murmure, en tentant de desserrer sa main.

Il refuse et ressert sa prise. Il pleure, il tremble et continue de tenir incohérents et pourtant tellement vrais qui sonnent comme un glas dans mon esprit. D'une main ferme mais douce, je le lève et le remet sur ses pieds. Il titube et essaie de vomir, plaçant une main moite contre sa poitrine, hoquetant et frémissant.

. Il évite de poser son regard sur le corps de Cédric, et reste sourd aux cris de détresse, des élèves qui ont enfin compris. Sirius s'est avancé, inquiet, ses grosses pattes grattant anxieusement la terre. Il fixe, de son regard impénétrable de chien, le visage jeune du mort.

Fudge m'appelle, Minerva est figée, Severus scrute, soupçonneux, le chien qui lui fait face.

Et Alastor Maugrey emporte Harry vers le château.

**-x-**

Le récit de Harry me perturbe. Je ne le montre pas. Je sens les yeux de Sirius sur moi, qui me brûlent et m'interrogent.

Ni Harry, ni Sirius ne doivent savoir à quel point j'ai peur….

**-x-**

J'ai rassemblé les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous vivons dans la demeure de la famille Black. Sirius y vit, plutôt. Nous avons de plus en plus souvent de violentes disputes. Il veut sortir, éprouve le besoin de se battre. Il est bien un Black, n'en possède ni la patience, ni la ruse, préférant le courage de tête brûlée à celui prudent du serpent.

Il a honte de tout cacher à Harry, et ne se prive pas de me le faire savoir, à chaque fois qu'il me croise.

- N'est-il pas le garçon qui a survécu ? Crie-t-il. Harry doit savoir ! Vous lui faîtes mal en le laissant dans l'ignorance la plus totale !

Je ne réplique pas. A quoi bon me répéter ? Sirius sait tout comme moi, que mes arguments ne tiennent pas debout.

- Harry est encore jeune, tenté-je à mi-voix.

- Harry a quinze ans et a vu plus de chose que tous les membres de l'Ordre réunis, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Je détourne les yeux et sort sans un mot. Je sens longtemps encore le regard accusateur de Sirius qui me dévore la peau.

**-x-**

Molly m'a appris à quel point la déception de Harry était grande, de m'avoir su présent au QG et de ne pas avoir émis le désir de lui parler.

Beaucoup ne comprennent pas ma décision de l'avoir éloigner de nous, de moi, durant le début de l'été.

**-x-**

La rentrée est passée depuis plusieurs mois et je n'ai pas croisé une seule fois le regard d'Harry.

Il me hait.

Il souffre de la mort de Cédric, déteste à avoir à subir la présence de Dolores Ombrage, s'éloigne de ses amis alors qu'il en a besoin. Il joue à l'incompris, comme le dit si bien Phinéas, entre deux reniflements méprisants à l'encontre de mon protégé.

Seul Sirius lui parle et lui écrit. Il l'encourage à former son groupe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Bien sûr, je l'approuve aussi secrètement dans cette décision. Mais l'excitation que ressent Sirius face à l'idée de voir Harry violer le règlement et les _décrets ministériels_ me met mal à l'aise.

Sirius a l'air si lucide et en même temps si fou….

Il a une flamme au fond des yeux, une flamme de jeune chiot joueur et bagarreur. Hermione Granger a raison. La solitude ne sied pas à Sirius. Ne sied plus. Douze ans à Azkaban l'ont irrémédiablement changé….

De nouveau, je sens cette haine monter en moi. Celle destinée à Lord Voldemort.

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte et me sort de mes pensées. Minerva entre, légèrement hésitante derrière cet air pincé qu'elle se donne face aux élèves. Je cache ma surprise en la voyant suivie de Harry et Ron Weasley. Harry est blême comme la mort, et Ron tremble, les yeux posés sur la nuque de son ami. Je regarde Minerva, évitant les émeraudes de Harry.

- Albus, Potter a fait… un cauchemar….

- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ! Gronde Harry, en avançant d'un pas. Professeur, Arthur Weasley a été mortellement mordu par un serpent géant. Il va mourir. Je l'ai vu.

Harry parle d'une voix calme, froide et vibrante de colère.

Ses efforts pour obtenir un regard de ma part me font mal, mais c'est essentiel à mon plan. Je ricane mentalement. Mon plan ? Mais, il s'est effondré il y a longtemps déjà….

**-x-**

J'ai vu la flamme du mal, dans les yeux de Harry. J'ai vu ses émeraudes brûler et virer au rouge sanglant. J'ai ressenti la présence haineuse de Voldemort, tandis qu'ils attrapaient tous le portoloin en direction de la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaur.

**-x-**

Je suis en fuite.

Qui aurait pu le croire ? Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier depuis plusieurs siècles, fuir et se cacher ?

J'aimerais rire. Impossible. Ma gorge est bloquée. Je pénètre tranquillement dans le hall du 12, Square Grimmaur, puis dans la cuisine, où je sais que Sirius se trouve, comme à chaque fois où il recherche tristement un peu de compagnie dans la personne des membres de l'Ordre qui sont de plus en plus absents.

Le QG est vide. Seuls le dernier des Black et l'elfe y habitent, en permanence. Sirius est assis à la table et me tourne le dos. Je m'installe sans un mot et sors un paquet de bonbons moldus. Des Kremas. Je les adore. J'en prends un à la fraise, et froisse le papier que je fourre dans ma poche.

La tension est palpable. Je pioche dans le sachet, en silence. J'attends. J'attends patiemment ses sarcasmes qui ne tarderont pas comme toujours.

- Vous avez eu tort, murmure Sirius de sa voix rauque.

- Je sais, Sirius…. Je sais, répondé-je d'un ton las.

- Laissez moi aller le voir, dit-il en levant brusquement la tête.

- Ombrage t'enverra à Azkaban ! Signalé-je, agacé. Elle a déjà failli t'attraper dans la cheminée.

- Je m'en moque ! Je dois voir Harry !

- Harry n'a pas besoin de toi !

Ma voix est dure et cinglante. Je regrette mes paroles quand je vois un voile s'abattre sur les yeux de Sirius. Il se rassoit lentement, douloureusement.

- Vous pensez réellement que vous représentez tout pour lui ?

- Je n'ai pas cette prétention.

- Je suis son parrain…. Il est… il est un peu comme mon fils. Il est si malheureux !

- Je sais, ça aussi, Sirius, dis-je à voix basse. Harry…. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un élève. Il y a quatorze ans, je me jurais de le protéger contre tous….

- Ainsi, dit-il lentement, vous pensez comme Molly….

Face à mon haussement de sourcil, il ajoute :

- Vous aussi vous pensez que je ne suis pas un bon parrain.… Irresponsable. Que je suis indigne d'être le tuteur du Survivant. Que je lui suis inutile.

- Tais-toi !

Je suis furieux. Sirius se tait et continue de me regarder. J'inspire lentement pour me calmer.

- Je ne te pensais pas si… stupide !

Il ouvre la bouche, outré et je lève la main.

- Comment oses-tu penser que tu lui es inutile ? Harry, Harry t'aime…. Jamais il n'aurait tenu le coup si il ne t'avait pas su, à l'attendre et à veiller sur lui au dehors….

Mes yeux sont mouillés. Cela fait si longtemps que ça ne c'est pas produit….

- Vous le pensez réellement, professeur ?

Ses iris de nuit brillent et sa voix vibre de plaisir dissimulé. Face à mon silence, le doute tombe sur son visage et il s'assombrit, croyant à une plaisanterie. Un regard de ma part suffit à le convaincre, même si je vois toujours une pointe d'incertitude au fond de ses yeux. Je ne pensais pas que mes paroles auraient un tel impact sur lui….

Un bruit sourd nous fait sursauter.

Les traits de Sirius se plissent de dégoût à la vue de l'elfe sur le seuil de la porte. D'un pas, il est sur lui. Il le pousse hors de la cuisine en hurlant et en l'injuriant. J'ai le temps de voir le regard plein de haine de Kreattur avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui.

**-x-**

Harry a si mal….

Il détruit les objets de mon bureau, crache sur le sol. J'entends ses yeux hurler, j'imagine son cœur saigner. Je le sens prêt à tuer. A me tuer, moi. A me faire souffrir, me blesser comme lui il l'est.

Tout à sa douleur, il ne voit pas l'unique larme rouler sur ma joue avant de se tarir au bout de mon menton.

- Assied-toi, Harry, il est temps pour moi, de te révéler ce que j'aurais du te dire il y a cinq ans, déjà.

Il lève vers moi, ses yeux chargés de douleur. Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise et je commence le plus pénible des récits. La plus terrible des révélations.

- Je vous déteste, murmure-t-il, une fois mon récit achevé.

Il l'a dit tellement bas, si faiblement, que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Mais la flèche qui me perce le cœur est bien réelle. Il fixe, le regard vide, la silhouette nacrée de Sibylle Trelawney tournoyer dans la Pensine. Je lis en lui si facilement…. Les vers de la prophétie dansent dans sa tête, tambourinent sur son crâne.

_« Vous avez tué Sirius…. Vous l'avez tué. » _

Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans son esprit brisé et me fait comme une gifle.

L'aube pointe. Je sens la caresse du soleil naissant sur ma nuque. Un rayon illumine son visage. Fermé. Eteint. Souffrant.

Lentement, il se lève et va jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvre et sort sans un regard en arrière. Il n'a même pas du entendre mes explications sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas préfet…

Je mets ma tête dans mes mains.

La mort de Sirius, si soudaine, m'a enlevé la seule chose pour laquelle je vivais réellement. La confiance de Harry. Sans elle, je ne suis plus rien.

- Pardonne moi, mon garçon, pardonne moi….

**-x-**

Je sonne à la porte de la famille Dursley.

Je suis venu ici, il y a quinze ans, y déposer Harry Potter et la rue n'a pas changé. Seules les agapanthes qui parcourent le mur et l'hortensia sous la fenêtre ont embellis.

J'entends quelqu'un dévaler l'escalier et Vernon Dursley m'ouvre la porte. Ses yeux porcins s'agitent, effrayés et sa moustache frissonne.

- Bonsoir, Mr Dursley.

Je lui souris, aimable. Harry se tient derrière lui. Il me fixe, insondable. J'entre dans la maison et vais m'installer dans le salon. La famille Dursley s'assied en face de moi. J'explique le problème de l'Ordre à Harry.

- Son parrain est mort ? Il est mort ? Son parrain ?

Harry détourne les yeux, où haine et douleur s'y mêlent.

- Oui.

Je ne demande pas pourquoi il n'a pas mis sa famille au courant de la mort de Sirius. Sa famille…. Qui suis-je pour oser dire cela ? Harry n'a aucune famille. Seul le cœur et ses amis comptent pour lui. Même moi, je ne suis plus rien à ses yeux.

J'ai un pincement au cœur en comprenant qu'il doutait de ma venue. Harry, me referas-tu confiance, un jour ?

**-x-**

Caché derrière la porte, j'observe Horace et Harry. Horace parle de Lily. Les yeux de Harry s'assombrissent et il claque la langue imperceptiblement. Visiblement, il est agacé de se faire remarquer à quel point, il ressemble à son père.

- J'étais directeur de Serpentard.

Harry a un rictus dégoûté.

- Vous avez déjà entendu de parler de Sirius Black ? Sûrement. Les journaux en ont beaucoup parlé ces trois dernières semaines. Il est mort.

_" Taisez vous, taisez vous, taisez vous, taisez vous, taisez vous…. "_

C'est comme une chanson qui se répète. Elle s'inscrit inlassablement dans l'esprit de Harry. Mon cœur se serre devant sa détresse cachée.

- L'une de mes plus proches amies a des parents moldus et c'est la meilleure élève de notre année, réplique Harry, glacial.

Je ne peux que l'approuver. Hermione Granger est une sorcière exceptionnelle et j'éprouve une certaine admiration à son égard.

- Tiens, Albus, me lance Horace. Tu es resté absent longtemps. Des problèmes d'estomac ?

- Non, je lisais simplement des magazines moldus. J'adore ces modéles de tricot.

Harry me regarde et ses yeux brillent de mépris. Il secoue la tête, avant de se détourner. Mon cœur se serre, et je ne ressens aucune joie, quand Horace me dit accepter ma proposition.

**-x-**

Quelque chose le tracasse, mais quoi ?

- Il m'a accusé d'être « L'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout ».

- Quelle grossièreté de sa part.

- Je lui ai répondu que c'était vrai.

Mon cœur fait un bond. Fumseck a senti mon émotion et émet un cri doux et chantant. Les larmes me viennent et je les refoule du mieux que je peux. Harry baisse les yeux, gêné.

Et je ressens une immense joie. Harry me fait confiance. Il m'accorde de nouveau, cette chose si précieuse qui m'est vitale. Sans elle, il y longtemps déjà que j'aurais baissé les bras.

**-x-**

Je suis faible, si faible…

Cette maudite potion m'a vidé de mes forces et a fait remonter en moi, de vieux souvenirs oubliés, des doutes que j'avais réussi jusque là à ignorer. Les fantômes de mon passé sont revenus me hanter, me rappelant mes fautes, qui avaient viré au mortel…. Et le sourire tendre de ma petite sœur, ses jolis yeux qu'elle plissait lorsqu'elle riait. La colère de mon frère, le rayon vert et la peau froide, si froide….

Etrangement, mon nez me lance, c'est comme si Alberforth me le brisait à nouveau. Je frissonne et la brise m'apporte les dernières paroles de l'homme que j'aimais plus que de raisons. « Pour le plus grand bien. »

Quand as-tu commencé à me mentir, dis ? Peut-être ce jour où tu as frappé à ma porte, riant et t'excusant à la fois de me déranger, expliquant que tu fuyais ta tante, un peu folle.

C'était un beau sourire que tu m'as offert….

Harry me soutient. Il traverse la caverne en sens inverse et remonte sur la lande.

- Je vais nous faire transplaner, déclare-t-il en maîtrisant le tremblement de sa voix.

Nous voici à Pré-au-Lard. La Marque des Ténèbres, promesse de mort, flotte au-dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie. Harry est livide. Rosmerta sort de chez elle, affolée et nous explique ce qui s'est passé.

- _Accio balais de Rosmerta !_

Deux vieux balais se placent devant nous. J'enfourche le mien, difficilement. Ma tête tourne. J'ai mal. Mal. Très mal.

Harry vole à ma gauche. Il ne cesse de me jeter des regards inquiets. Ses émotions sont si puissantes, ses pensées si fortes, qu'elles me parviennent en cascade désordonnée.

_Non, pitié.… Merlin, je t'en supplie.… Pas lui.… _Peur et souffrance.

_C'est impossible… non…. Cette potion n'a pas pu l'affaiblir autant… non…. _Incompréhension.

_Voldemort… lui, encore lui, toujours lui…. _Haine.

Elle est si présente, englobe ses sentiments.

Harry a peur de me perdre. Son idéal s'effondre. Albus Dumbledore n'est pas immortel. Il souffre comme les humains, craint comme les humains, pleure comme les humains. Ce n'est ni un dieu, ni un surhomme.

Je ne suis qu'un vieillard, fatigué de la guerre.

_Vous n'êtes pas invincible, Dumbledore. _Cette phrase me revient en mémoire. Comme Sirius a eu raison ce jour là, dans cette salle de classe, dans cette cellule…. Je ne suis pas invincible, non…. Harry, comprend le…. S'il te plait….

**-x-**

Quelqu'un monte précipitamment l'escalier. Avec le peu de puissance qu'il me reste, je stupéfixie discrètement Harry, au moment, où Drago Malefoy pénètre sur la Tour. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur les deux balais et cherchent frénétiquement une tierce personne.

Mes jambes se dérobent lentement. Severus…. Il me faut Severus….

- Passe du bon côté, Drago, tu n'es pas un tueur…

Drago cille. Il a si peur. Autant que Harry sinon plus. Quoiqu'ils en disent, ils sont semblables. N'ont jamais eu le choix dans leur vie. Leur destin leur a été imposé. Drago a été si fier de rejoindre Voldemort. Et maintenant, il le regrette. Il le regrette à chaque fois que la Marque des Ténèbres brûle sur sa peau.

Il était si désespéré, ces derniers temps, qu'il a fait de stupides tentatives dans l'espoir de m'éliminer.

Quatre Mangemorts surgissent soudain.

Quatre personnes que j'ai connues, lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Ces petits Serpentard à l'air perdu, devenus des monstres sanguinaires, au service d'un idéal qui n'est pas le leur.

Je reste les yeux posés sur Drago. Il n'a pas le choix. Comme beaucoup. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour, la compassion et la joie. Voilà ce que son père en a fait. Un enfant terrifié.

Je sens le regard de Harry me brûler la nuque. Pardonne moi, Harry, pour ce que je vais faire….

Severus, enfin.

J'ai eu peur qu'il ne change d'avis, qu'il oublie sa promesse. Les Mangemorts le mettent au courant. D'un geste brusque, il place Drago derrière lui et fait un pas vers moi. Imperceptiblement, ses yeux ont fixé l'endroit où Harry se trouvait, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il a senti tout comme moi, les questions tourbillonner, violemment dans son esprit.

- Severus….

Ma voix le supplie. Il ne doit pas faillir.

Il doit me tuer afin de sauver Drago et Harry. Afin de rendre Harry plus fort et lui permettre de détruire Lord Voldemort à tout jamais. Il doit le faire pour Harry. Pour Lily. Severus ferme les yeux un instant et je sais qu'il pense à _elle_, à la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il a tuée dans un bête accident, dans sa bêtise d'adolescent qui croit tout savoir de la vie. Un peu comme moi, je crois… un peu comme moi.

Puis dans un souffle, il s'exclame avec une froideur feinte, qui me fait mal, tellement mal.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Le sort me percute et lentement je bascule par-dessus le rempart. Un dernier regard pour les yeux invisibles de Harry. J'entends le craquement que fait son cœur en se brisant, de nouveau. J'entends le cri muet que pousse Severus au plus profond de lui. Doucement, je sombre dans le noir.

**-x-**

L'homme passa le portail imposant. Il marchait d'un pas lent et digne. Il traversa le parc et contourna le lac. Il n'eut pas un regard pour le château qui se dressait près de lui. Il ignora les enfants, qui courraient sur l'herbe fraîche, hurlant de joie par ce matin d'Avril. Ses yeux restaient fixé sur deux points blancs à la lisière de la forêt, au bord du lac, sur l'autre rive. Et plus il avançait, plus il ralentissait, appréhendant le moment où ils retrouveraient face à _eux_. Il enleva sa capuche et défit le lacet, au niveau de son cou, qui rattachait sa cape. Sa crinière de cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés lui tomba élégamment sur les épaules.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant les deux tombes blanches. Lentement, il se laissa tomber à genoux, les yeux rivés sur les deux noms inscrits en dorés. La brise caressa son visage pâle et sécha ses larmes qui coulaient, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Il resta longtemps assis, sa cape voletant autour de lui, et des mèches de cheveux rebelles chatouillant doucement son front.

- Je vous pardonne… à tous les deux, murmura-t-il, en réponse aux questions portées par le vent.

Une voix timide le tira de ses pensées.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Il tourna la tête et rencontra deux yeux d'un bleu étincelant. La fillette avait des cheveux blonds, bouclés et parsemés de petites mèches plus foncées. Elle avait une peau dorée et une petite bouche souriante.

- En quelle année es-tu ?

- Première, répondit la jeune fille, surprise par la question.

- Quelle maison ?

- Serpentard.

L'homme eut une grimace que la fillette remarqua.

- Oh, vous savez, ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ce que l'on pourrait penser ! Depuis la fin de la guerre, les rivalités entre les maisons ont cessé….

- Oui, la guerre a pris fin, murmura l'homme, l'air absent. Au prix de combien de vie ? Demanda-t-il plus pour lui que pour la fillette qui répondit tout de même.

- Beaucoup. Depuis trois mois, que la paix est installée, de nombreuses familles pleurent encore leurs morts.

L'homme sourit tristement et reporta son attention sur les deux tombes. La pureté de la pierre lui brûla les yeux et raviva les larmes. Il eut un bref sourire.

- Les gens disent que Harry Potter reposera là, un jour, apprit la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sirius Black et Albus Dumbledore ont été ses deux derniers protecteurs. Et puis, Poudlard a toujours été l'unique endroit où Harry Potter se sentait comme chez lui….

- Oui, mais pourquoi un jour ?

- Il a gagné la guerre, non ? Il est vivant. Il ne mourra pas avant des centaines d'années !

La joie naïve de la fillette fit sourire douloureusement le jeune homme. Elle s'en rendit compte et eut le souffle coupé de voir tant de souffrance dans ses beaux yeux d'enfants.

- T'as quel âge ? Demanda-t-elle, oubliant le vouvoiement de politesse.

- L'âge où l'insouciance s'envole et où il ne reste que l'amer réalité…

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et renonça à comprendre. Il ne devait pas être très âgé…. Peut-être 21 ans. L'âge de la sœur de Irèna, la Préfète-en-Chef, peut-être.

- Où as-tu dit que Harry Potter reposerait ?

- Là.

La jeune fille posa son doigt sur l'herbe entre les deux tombes. Il y avait juste assez de place pour un corps, remarqua-t-elle, soudain.

- Ici ? Demanda-t-il, tout en s'allongeant à l'endroit indiqué.

Il mit ses mains sur son ventre.

- Tu veux faire une sieste ?

- Oui, chuchota-t-il, une très longue sieste….

- Je vais rester avec toi, déclara la fillette en s'asseyant à côté.

L'homme ferma les yeux et respira longuement, laissant l'air pur du parc de Poudlard envahir ses poumons. La fillette joua avec un brin d'herbe, souriant à pleines dents. Soudain, elle entendit une douce musique. Triste et puissante. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, à la recherche de l'oiseau responsable, mais ne vit rien. Craignant que l'homme ne se réveille, alerté par ce bruit, et ne devienne bougon, comme le faisait son père ; elle se redressa et rampa jusqu'à lui.

- Hé, monsieur, réveille-toi, chuchota-t-elle en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

Elle fronça les sourcils face à ce manque de réaction.

- Miss Turner !?

Elle se retourna à l'appel de son nom. La directrice courrait dans sa direction et certains élèves les fixaient, l'homme endormi et elle.

- Merlin !

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta à quelques pas, essoufflée. Sa voix n'était q'un murmure horrifié.

- Harry….

D'autres professeurs arrivaient vers eux, la main sur la bouche. La réalité frappa alors la jeune fille de plein fouet. L'homme était mort. Mort alors qu'elle veillait sur lui. Sa gorge se serra et les larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux.

- Professeur, je… je n'ai rien fait, bredouilla-t-elle à voix basse.

- Je sais, Miss…. Répondit McGonagall avec un calme surprenant. Harry aurait voulu partir ainsi….

- Vous… vous le connaissiez ?

McGonagall lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Oui, c'était Harry Potter.

La musique se fit plus forte, plus douloureuse.

- Sirius Black et Albus Dumbledore représentaient beaucoup de choses pour Harry. Une famille notamment. Une barrière qu'il croyait infranchissable pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait juste dormir, balbutia la fillette.

- Sa sieste éternelle.

Soudain, dans un éclair doré, une plume rouge sang, brodée d'or, apparut devant elle. La jeune fille se pencha curieuse et s'en saisit.

- Fumseck, murmura McGonagall. Vous avez de la chance, Miss Turner, ajouta-t-elle, vous êtes la dernière à avoir parlé au Survivant.

- J'ignorais qui il était….

- Cela a du lui plaire, répondit la directrice avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Il détestait que les regards soient rivés sur sa cicatrice.

Le chant du phénix se fit lointain jusqu'à se taire définitivement.

- Harry a-t-il dit quelque chose en particulier ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête mais se souvint soudain :

- Il a dit… il a dit, qu'il leur pardonnait, à tout les deux….

La vieille directrice éclata en sanglots et regarda le corps de Harry. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, souriante et murmura :

- C'est une bonne chose…. Je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse _leur_ faire….

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé... J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire... Parler des sentiments de Dumbledore n'était pas une mince à faire. J'ai voulu montrer un peu, le cercle que forment Sirius, Harry et Dumbledore. Je pense que c'est important. Sirius et Dumbledore n'avaient pas la même visoin de comment protéger Harry, comment lui parler, quoi faire... Sirius fonçait, alors que comme Dumbledore nous l'a expliqué, pensait d'abord à son bonheur...

En espérant réellement que vous ayez apprécié, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes, de bonnes vacances et un bon Nouvel An.

Bisous et à bientôt !

* * *


End file.
